


Dan the Tooth Fairy

by Formula_Tea



Series: Dan should not baby sit [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Tooth Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felipinho has a wobbly tooth. Which happens to fall out whilst Dan is baby sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dan the Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nadayoghurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadayoghurt/gifts).



> Thank you nadayoghurt for making me think of this.

“Dan look!”

Dan hadn’t even walking in the door before Felipinho had raced up to him, dragging him into the hotel room and sticking his fingers in his mouth.

“Woah, dude, calm down!” Dan said, pulling Felipinho’s hands away from his mouth before the toddler made himself sick. Felipinho still had his mouth wide open, though, and it was easy to see the twisted tooth at the front of his mouth.

“Ooh,” Dan said, slowly. “Is it wiggly?”

“Uh huh,” Felipinho said, proudly, shifting the tooth back straight with his tongue.

“Thank you for this, Daniel,” Raffaela said, pulling Dan away from her son for a moment. Williams had another fancy dinner which she had been invited along to. She hardly ever got to go to any of Felipe’s work dos, always having to either drag Felipinho along with her or stay back at the hotel with him. Dan had been a bit of a disaster on a number of occasions, but he was getting better. With practice.

“Not a problem,” Dan said, trying to hide how giddy he was.

“Felipe! Dan is here!” Raffaela called, getting a muffled call back from her husband in the bathroom. She sighed and shook her head, muttering something in Portuguese.

“That’s a naughty word!” Felipinho said.

“Yes, so you do not say it,” Raffaela said. “Felipe is always taking forever. Is worse than me. Is a nightmare.”

“Mummy says he is going to be late to a race one day,” Felipinho said, bouncing on the sofa.

“Hmm, he will be won’t he,” Raffaela said, grabbing hold of Felipinho so that he would stop bouncing, and sitting down with the child on her lap. “Now, you are going to be a good boy for Dan, aren’t you?”

“Am _always_ a good boy,” Felipinho said.

“I mean it,” Raffaela said. “If I come back and the hotel room is a mess, there will be no football match, ok?”

Felipinho froze, staring at his mother. They couldn’t do that. That wasn’t fair.

“It won’t be a mess,” he promised.

“Good,” Raffaela said, sitting Felipinho on the sofa where he remained very still. “Felipe, _hurry up or we are going to be late_.”

“Finished,” Felipe said, emerging from the bathroom. “Hi Dan.”

“Hello,” Dan said with a small wave. He had a feeling he was about to get in the middle of a domestic, judging by the look on Raffaela’s face.

“We need to get going,” Felipe said, also noticing how angry his wife was getting. “Come give me a kiss.”

“Papa, I can get my tooth all the way around now,” Felipinho said, hurrying over.

“Ah, very good,” Felipe said, pressing a kiss to Felipinho’s forehead. “Do not do that too much or it will get stuck.”

“Bye sweetie,” Raffaela said, kissing Felipinho’s cheek. “Be good.”

Felipinho’s parent’s hurried out of the hotel room, Raffaela thanking Dan again before shutting the door.

“Right Dan,” Felipinho said, his arms folded and his face deadly serious. “No making a mess, or I can’t go to the football.”

 

It was a couple of hours later when Felipinho was sat on the sofa, snuggled up beside Dan and watching one of the DVDs he had brought with him, when Dan was shaken awake.

“Dan?”

“What?” Dan stirred, trying to figure out where he was for a moment.

“Look.” Felipinho grinned up at him, wriggling onto the Australian’s lap and kicking Dan in the stomach in the process. He opened his hand up, showing Dan a small white stone inside.

No, not a stone. His tooth.

“It fell out,” Felipinho said, excitedly. “Do I look funny Dan?”

He grinned again, showing off the gap in his teeth proudly.

“Your tooth fell out,” Dan said. “Wow, that’s awesome.”

“Now I can show all the footballers where my big boy tooth is going to grow,” Felipinho said, clutching his fallen tooth in his hand again. He’d made extra sure Dan didn’t make a mess, so Mummy didn’t think it was him and stop him from going to the football game.

“Yeah,” Dan said, sleepily.

“Come on Dan,” Felipinho said, jumping off of Dan’s lap (with the grace of an elephant and another kick to the Australian’s stomach) and pulling him towards one of the doors that lead off from the living area. “Need to go to bed now so I can put my tooth beneath my pillow and then the tooth fairy will come.”

“The tooth fairy?” Dan asked.

“Uh huh,” Felipinho said, pushing his bedroom door open. “The tooth fairy comes and she takes my tooth and she puts money there instead. She’s nice.”

He grinned. This was the best day ever. Well, maybe tomorrow would be the best day ever, but today was the best day ever so far.

“Right,” Dan said. He was going to have to find some money from somewhere. Quickly.

 

“Do I even want to know why you’re in Felipe Massa’s hotel room?”

“Shush!” Dan hissed, leading Christian into the suit and shutting the door gently behind him. He didn’t answer his team principle, padding back across the room to look in on Felipinho, but the child was still asleep.

“What’s going on?” Christian asked, his voice quieter this time.

“I’m baby sitting Felipinho,” Dan explained.

“And that requires me to be here because…” Christian said.

Christian was the only person Dan could think of. Looking back now, there were probably better people he could have phoned to help him play tooth fairy, but it was too late for that now.

“Does he have a monster under the bed you need me to get rid of?” Christian asked. It was late and he was tired. They had an entire day of press things tomorrow and he really didn’t need his drivers acting up right now.

“I need money,” Dan said.

“What?”

“He lost his tooth,” Dan said. “And he thinks the tooth fairy is going to come, but I left my wallet back in my hotel room. Lend us a tenner or something.”

“Ten pound for a tooth?” Christian cried, getting another round of shushes from Dan. “I used to get fifty pence when I was a kid.”

“Yeah, but there were, like, dinosaurs around then,” Dan pointed out with his usual winning smile.

Christian just rolled his eyes. He didn’t get paid enough for this.

He didn’t usually carry money around with him, but the taxi drivers in Spain had a habit of not accepting any of his cards, so he had a handful of Euro notes in his wallet. No change, he found, disappointedly. Five euros was the least he had.

“Here,” he said. “But I’m not playing tooth fairy. Is there anything else?”

“No that’s great, thank you,” Dan said, grinning. “I’ll love you forever now.”

“Yeah, well,” Christian said, backing away from the hug Dan was about to give. “How about you don’t phone me in the middle of the night and I’ll take that as your thanks.”

 

Thankfully, Felipinho was still asleep when Dan entered the bedroom. He had the money in one hand, neatly folded up like a little flower like the tooth fairy would do. Getting it under the pillow, though, was going to be a little harder than Dan thought.

The toddler seemed to be in a deep sleep, Dan was glad to find when he stumbled into the wall after tripping on the edge of the bed sheets. Felipinho didn’t stir. With a small sigh, Dan crept closer to the pillow, actually managing to pick up his feet this time.

Step one, put the money under the pillow.

God he hoped he never had kids who ever lost their teeth.

Putting the money under the pillow was easy enough. Felipinho rolled away from him when he lifted the edge of the pillow up, almost giving Dan a heart attack in the process. But he didn’t wake.

Step one, check.

Step two, take the tooth from under the pillow.

This wasn’t so difficult. A quick root around, and Dan couldn’t find the tooth anywhere. It wasn’t under the edge of the pillow he had lifted, which meant Felipinho was most likely lying on top of it.

He couldn’t ruin Felipinho’s belief in the tooth fairy. He’d seen the films. He knew what would happen if he did that.

Too late.

“Dan?”

Felipinho frowned up at him.

“Why are you here?”

“Shit.”

“That’s a naughty word.”

“Yeah,” Dan said.

Felipinho sat up, rubbing his eyes. It couldn’t be morning. Dan wouldn’t be here if it was morning.

“You shouldn’t say that,” Felipinho mumbled sleepily, looking around the room. “Dan?”

“Yeah,” Dan said, quickly pulling his hand back behind his back.

“Can I have some water?”

“Yeah, course you can mate,” Dan said. “I’ll go and get you some, yeah.”

Felipinho nodded and Dan hurried out of the bed room. He closed the door gently behind him and opened up his hand. He had the tooth. Mission accomplished.


End file.
